Shuffle One-Shots
by UsernameOfficial
Summary: Basically just one-shots based off of different songs that pop up on my playlist on shuffle. Klaine only. :)
1. Heart Sing - BIGkids

To put it simply, Kurt Hummel is an outcast. By choice, of course. Nothing happened at McKinnely. The most interesting thing that had happened in his high school life was when he joined Glee club, which he had left late junior year due to constant slushy facials. So why would he want anything to do with the people from this school, let alone town? He now walks the halls, his hood up and his head down with absolutely nothing to believe in. Nothing.  
Of course, there had been that small fraction of a second that he did have hope. It was at Sectionals during junior year when Kurt had first saw Blaine. Seeing him sing with such passion and enthusiasm made his own heart sing with the melody of a different kind of beat. It's ridiculous, but Kurt believes it was love at first sight. For him, anyway. He had no clue whatsoever whether or not Blaine Anderson knew of his existence. But just like everything else, he lost faith in Blaine, too.  
A boy with such talent as Blaine contains so much potential. He has such a bright future ahead of him with that voice of his. Why would anyone in their right mind want an outcast like Kurt? Plus, was he even gay in the first place? Thoughts like these swirled around Kurt's head and mocked him into insecurity. He lost hope of he and Blaine ever becoming anything more than competitors.  
Kurt still catches himself, almost a year later, thinking of those adorable triangular eyebrows that danced like caterpillars on Blaine's forehead when he performed. For some odd reason, Kurt thinks to himself how he misses him.  
_How can you miss someone you don't know anything about?, _Kurt asks himself in Algebra 2.  
He knows he should probably be paying attention to whatever the teacher is saying, but he can't seem to get the images of the extremely dapper Warbler out of his head. He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs silently to himself.

After school, Kurt had decided to make a detour to the Lima Bean, as it is the closest stop for coffee on his route home. He drives up and parks near the entrance. Lying his satchel aside, he gets out of the car and makes his way for the door. He reaches for the handle, but the door opens for him. 3 boys in uniforms file their way out of the door, unknowing of the boy standing right by them. They laugh loudly at a joke that wasn't heard by Kurt's ears. He smiles politely at them when he realizes... _Blaine Anderson._

The smile on his face is replaced by the dropping of his jaw, only slightly though. His heart once again sings the familiar tune that only Blaine can provide. Blaine's eyes fill with recognition of the pale boy.  
"Hey.. I remember you," he says, the memory flickering to life in his brain.  
"Yeah me too.. Brad..right?," Kurt asks, playing cool.  
Blaine chuckles, then corrects the common mistake,"Blaine. Blaine Anderson. And you're.. K-k... something with a K.. uh,"  
"K-", Kurt starts, but then gets interrupted by an overexcited Blaine.  
"KURT!," Blaine shouts, then asks, "It is Kurt, right?"  
"Yes. Sure is," Kurt confirms, gleeful at the fact that Blaine actually remembered him.  
Blaine looks over to friends, who are now waiting by the car they all drove in together.  
"You comin', Blaine?," another Warbler asks.  
"Yeah, just give me a sec..," he says, slightly distracted as he pulls out his phone.  
Handing it to Kurt, he says,"I have to get going, so just put your number in... that is if that's okay.."  
"Oh, yeah it's fine," Kurt reassures.  
Kurt hastily taps in the numbers into Blaine's phone, only messing up twice. He's happy to actually have a chance at texting someone other than Carole. Carole's a nice lady, but she only ever texts him messages from Burt, who stubbornly refuses to get a phone. According to Burt, a phone is a "waste of money". Though he's very supportive of Kurt's sexual orientation, he can be so old fashioned.  
Kurt returns the phone to the dark haired boy. Blaine smiles up and him and starts tapping away on his phone. Kurt looks curiously at him. Suddenly, his back pocket buzzes. He takes it out slowly and hopefully and reads the text message. Carole.

But then it buzzes a second later.  
**_Just texting to see if this was a real number. Lol  
_**Relief floods him as he looks up at Blaine, shy smile on his face.  
"Yay. It is your number. Well I will see you later. Be expecting my texts," Blaine says happily.  
"Bye," Kurt says, beaming.  
Blaine finally gets into the waiting car and it drives out of the parking lot. Kurt is now alone, and missing the presence of Blaine. He sighs sadly to himself. He slides his phone into his back pocket, not wanting to text Blaine first to avoid seeming too desperate. He walks into the Lima Bean and orders his usual drink. As he waits for the coffee to finish, his phone buzzes again. He assumes it to be Carole in a follow up text to her previous message, as he never answered.  
**_Hey there Kurt. I know it's only been like a second, but would you want to hang out sometime?  
_**Kurt just stares at his phone, dumbfounded. He taps back a reply.  
**_Yeah of course._**

The same song replays in him for the umpteenth time today. Such an attraction to a stranger (for the most part) cannot be healthy. He then adds **Blaine Anderson** into his contacts. He's happy to finally have an addition to the nearly empty list. His drink is finally ready and is prepared for drinking. A buzz from his phone alerts him that another text has arrived.  
He's disappointed to find it's Carole, informing him on chores he has to do once he returns home. Although he definitely would rather do plenty other things than chores, he's happy. His heart is singing and with just that, he's content. He smiles and walks to his car.

_**Wanna catch a movie this Saturday?**_

Kurt reads, and types out a yes in reply. He sighs happily to himself and drives himself home. He finally has something to believe in.


	2. Still Into You - Paramore

2 months ago Kurt and Blaine had decided to "take a break", and "reevaluate their priorities" after an argument. The argument was mainly about how Blaine didn't spend enough time with Kurt anymore and how he only ever performed. Blaine now sits in the last row of chairs in the chior room, staring at the back of Kurt's head. Kurt sits in the front row and follows on what Mr. Shue talks about, avoiding any form of embarrassment or chastisement. Regardless of Kurt's hopes, Mr. Shue unfortunately notices the inattentive students in front of him.  
"Pay attention, guys. If we want to go to Nationals this year we have to really try. Blaine, Finn... c'mon," he says with slight irritability in his voice.

Kurt glares at Finn and barely spares a glance in Blaine's direction, then turns his attention to Mr. Shue, who continues on his lecture.  
With that small look that Kurt had given Blaine was all he needed.

None of the fighting between them had made sense. The way he performed rather than spent his hours on Kurt hadn't made sense, either. But the "break" had made the least sense to him. When two people love each other, they're supposed to stay together forever, right? All Blaine knew was that when he and Kurt were together, that's what made sense.

Blaine snaps out of his thoughts when Mr. Shue clears his throat. He looks around to see the whole glee club staring at him, save for Kurt, who is turned around in his chair with crossed arms and legs.  
"Sorry, Mr. Shuester...," he says quietly.  
"Alright then, let's get started," Mr. Shue tells the whole class, now ready to begin the singing part of their rehearsals.

"Wait, wha-"  
The beginning of another Journey song cuts him off. He catches on and joins the teenaged voices.

Soon enough afterwards, Glee ends and Blaine watches Kurt make his way to the parking lot. Seeing Kurt in his tight, white skinny jeans and a dark purple cardigan gives Blaine butterflies.

_I should be over all the butterflies_, Blaine thinks to himself.

He squirms slightly at the sudden sensation. Finally once Kurt reaches the vehicle, Blaine decides he should probably start moving his feet now.

Days go by, and still, Blaine can't stop thinking, daydreaming, even kind of obsessing over Kurt. He watches him from afar day after day. Memories of them dance in Blaine's gelled head.  
_He wipes the sweaty palms of his hands on his jeans. He really shouldn't be this nervous, It's only Kurt's step-mom. Blaine had already met the rest of Kurt's family and they were really nice to him. Kurt had reminded him that she's a really kind and accepting person and that he had nothing to worry about. He still worried. What if he said something wrong and she hated him?  
He knocked at the Hummel-Hudson's door and waited anxiously. The door opens up to reveal an elated looking Kurt Hummel.  
"You look amazing," Kurt breathes out.  
"You do too," Blaine replies just as nervously as he had been.  
Kurt seems to notice, because then he reminds him again that he isn't going to say anything bad and that they won't hate him.  
Blaine nods in agreement and follows Kurt into the house. He smells a delicous meal coming from the kitchen and the faint noise of clanging metal on the stove top.  
The close of the door behind him alerts Carole that Kurt's boyfriend is here. She rushes to the front of the house to see Blaine hanging his coat on the coat rack.  
"Hello, Blaine.", Carole greets happily.  
"Wha-uh.. Oh! Hello, Mrs. Hu...," he fades out, not knowing whether to call her Hummel or Hudson.  
"Just call me Carole," she replies with a smile._

_Blaine nods silently. _  
_Carole and Kurt lead him into the dining room to see Burt going through the refridgerator vigorously. Carole clears her throat._  
_"What? I'm not getting a snack.. just something to drink," Burt says without removing himself from the fridge._  
_"Burt...," Carole answers._  
_"What.. Oh, Hi Blaine," he replies while closing the fridge door._

_The night goes well, just as Kurt had reassured many times. The couple walks out to the driveway and Kurt reaches out for Blaine's hand and intertwines their fingers together. Blaine looks up at Kurt with a shy smile, still with those God awful butterflies as always. Kurt's eyes linger on Blaine's longer than usual._  
_"What?," Blaine asks with his famous goofy smile._  
_"I love you," Kurt blurts, looking as shocked as Blaine._  
_They stop walking and just stare at each other._  
_"You..do?," Blaine asks quietly._  
_Kurt nods in response._  
_"I love you too," Blaine says, a loving smile forming on his face._  
_He then leans in for a kiss and Kurt accepts it. The weight of the world falls off of Blaine's shoulders. They simply stand there, holding hands, kissing. Kurt finally pulls back and then engulfs Blaine in a hug._  
_"Goodnight, Blaine," Kurt whispers in Blaine's ear and pulls away._  
_"Goodnight, Kurt," Blaine answers. _  
_He walks to his car and smiles brighter than he ever has. He back out of the driveway, waving goodbye to Kurt._  
_Kurt waves back with that same enormous grin, and Blaine drives away._

Even on their worst nights, Blaine still adored Kurt with all of his being. But now, he fears that maybe Kurt doesn't reciprocate those feelings. A warm tear falls from his eye, and he wipes it away hastily.

Blaine walks onto McKinnely's campus, dreading the fact that the weekend is about to start and he's not going to see Kurt for a whole two days. He stops at his locker, picking up the necessary books for his next few classes. He closes the locker and puts the textbooks into his satchel. He looks up, and before his brain commands his feet to move, he's frozen there in the face of none other than Kurt. The familiar butterflies buzz around in his stomach once again.  
"Kurt...," he begins.  
"Look, I know we had a fight and I can't say I'm sorry, because you're kind of the one who started the problem.. but," he stops his rambling and looks into Blaine's hazel eyes.  
"But what, Kurt?," Blaine asks curiously.  
"This Saturday, do you maybe want to go to Breadstix? I'll pay," Kurt asks with hope leaking in his voice.  
"Of course I would want to go," Blaine replies as if it were obvious.  
Kurt smiles.  
"Very good then, I will text you the details," he says, then walks away.  
_I'm so into you, _Blaine thinks to himself.


End file.
